Silent
by itsagame
Summary: When you don't know what to say, it's best to just remain silent. Ever since Lydia's life was basically ruined by a demon, she has barely said a word. When she meets the Winchester brothers again, she's changed, and they're not sure how to fix her.


**Chapter One**

I was used to being home alone. And honestly, I didn't really mind.

But oh how I wished my mum was here right now.

My friends were over, and we were bored.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Lily exclaimed, making me cringe at her loud voice. "Lydia, do you have an Ouija board?"

I looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Why the hell would I have an Ouija board?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we can make one, then."

"There's no way-"

Luke interfered. "How about we don't do it? It's a terrible idea to mess with spirits."

I scoffed at my boyfriend. "Don't tell me you actually believe this crap, Luke!"

"Don't you?"

"Of course not," although the idea of using the Ouija board did make me feel uneasy. "You're not scared, are you?" I teased. Then, in an attempt to prove I wasn't a coward, I got up from my bed, and grabbed a piece of paper, a pen and an empty glass, and handed them to Lily.

"Make the board, Lils," I ordered.

"Only if you stop calling me Lils."

"Never." that comment caused a few snickers to be heard from Travis and Rose.

Lily sighed and started writing on the paper while I went to get us some more drinks from the kitchen. When I came back, the board was ready, and everyone was sitting in a circle on the bedroom floor.

I sat next to Travis and Luke, moving a few red curls from my face.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked in a creepy voice, which only made us laugh. "Okay, everyone t one finger on the glass. Anyone who moves in on purpose gets his finger cut off. Are we clear?"

We nodded.

Lily took a deep breath. "Are there any spirits in this house?" No answer came, obviously.

"This is stupid," I muttered.

The glass moved, forming the words 'screw you'.

Rose hit Travis on the shoulder. "It's not funny!"

Travis was cracking up, and so was I.

Lily shushed us and continued. "Is there anyone with us who'd like to talk to us?"

The glass slowly moved to the word 'YES'.

"Well, then," Travis said. "Talk, buddy."

"Travis!" Lily hissed. "This is serious! Don't anger them!"

"What did I do?" he looked confused.

While the two were bickering, the rest of us watched as the glass moved again. _Y_..._O_...

"You shouldn't mess with things like this, kids," I whispered the words the glass formed.

Then the light went out, causing us to jump and scream.

"What the hell was that?" Rose yelled.

"It was probably just a coincidence," Travis reasoned.

Lily suddenly shrieked. "You took your fingers off the glass! You're not supposed to do that!"

Luke's eyes widened. "Wait, doesn't that basically mean we let the spirit stay here?"

Lily nodded.

I looked around at my friends. "Alright. Which one of you moved the glass this time?"

They looked confused. "No one's even touching the glass, Lydia." Luke reminded me.

"Then how did it move just now?"

They looked at the glass to see it moving from letter to letter quickly.

"What does it say? It's too fast," Luke said. "Slow down!"

the glass suddenly flew from the board and hit him in the face.

"Ow!" Luke yelped, and Travis burst out laughing again.

"Dude, I don't think it likes you," he said, still laughing.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Lily scolded him. She returned the glass to the board and put her finger on it. "I think it's time for you to leave, whoever you are."

Instead of moving to 'GOODBYE', the glass moved to 'NO'.

The room was dead silent. Even Travis had nothing to say at this point.

"Hey," Luke said, suddenly afraid. "Where's Travis?"

Rose sighed. "Travis!" she called. When no answer came, she got up and went to look for him.

Luke, Lily, and I stayed in the dark room, not daring to move. We heard Rose say, "Travis, if this is another one of your jokes-"  
Her sentence was cut off by her scream.

* * *

My eyes shot open, and I sat up on my bed, wiping the cold sweat from my forehead.

I've been having the same dream for a week after it happened.

It was my fault. If only I tried convincing Lily to do something else, Rose and Travis wouldn't be dead. Luke wouldn't be in the hospital.

I just couldn't handle the guilt. Neither did Lily, which is why her parents moved to Nevada.

"Lydia," I heard my mother call

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come here, please, dear."

I sighed, threw off my covers and got up. I found my mother in the living room, sitting with two men.

I sat down next to her, not caring that I was still in my pajamas, or that my hair was a mess, or that my brown eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Hun, these are agent Stark and Banner from the FBI," mum said.

"Stark and Banner?" I frowned. "Like from the avengers?"

The tall, brown haired one let a laugh. He reminded me of a moose. "Afraid not," he said.

I didn't know what it was about them that made me uncomfortable. I could always tell when someone lied to me, and these to were definitely lying about who they were.

"Lydia," the shorter one started. "We're here to talk to you about your friend, Rose."

"Why should I tell you anything?" I said coldly. "You're not even FBI. Who are you, really?"

My mom looked panicked. "Honey, what are you-"

I didn't listen to her. My gaze was on the two men. "Why do you care about my friend?"

"I'm really sorry about her-" My mom began, only to be cut off by "Agent Stark".

"It's alright, Alex," he was acting as if they were friends! What the hell was going on? "Listen, kid-"

"Lydia."

"-Lydia. We know what happened wasn't normal."

"And how do you know that?"

Moose answered that. "My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We're hunters."

"Hunters? Of what?" I asked.

"Anything supernatural," Dean said.

I shook my head. "No. It's not possible- th-this kind of stuff doesn't exist."

"Then how do you explain what happened the other night?"

I refused to accept this. This can't be happening. "I-uh... I guess Travis just kind of went crazy and killed Rose-"

"You're friend Luke said Travis had black eyes," Moose- sorry, Sam- stated.

"It was dark! The light went out!" I yelled. "Luke probably didn't see well. Travis has- Travis _had_ blue eyes."

Tears started welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't want to remember.

"Luke said his eyes were completely black," Dean said, ignoring my tears. "Travis killed that girl- Rose, and was going to kill all of you. You're lucky the demon went away after Luke killed him."

Sam nodded. "It could have been much worse."

That was it. I snapped. "How could it get any worse?" I yelled. "Two of my friends are _dead_, one of them is in the hospital and I feel like I'm going crazy!"

Mom put her arm around me. "I think that's enough for now," she said to the men. "If the demon is gone, there's nothing left to do, right?"

"We don't think it's gone," Sam told her. "We think it moved on to one of the other kids."

"Then why didn't it kill them?" she asked, hugging me tighter.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Never really tried to understand their motives."

"It probably wants to prolong it," Sam explained. "Makes it more fun."

Fun. That thing, if it's real, killed my friends just for fun.

"Well, I'm not possessed," I said. "And I'm guessing you already checked Luke. My friend Lily moved-"

"We checked her too," Dean said. "Before she moved. That leaves only you."

I stared at them, shocked. I mean, I have been feeling a bit weird lately, but that's expected' considering what happened, right?

"There's no way it's me," I said. Only it wasn't really me.

"Well," Sam said. "There's no harm in checking, right?" he took out a flask and gave it to me.

I stared at it for the longest time. Then, I got up and threw it at him.

Damn, this thing liked throwing stuff at people.

That thought made the thing inside my body chuckle.

Dean and Sam got up. My mother screamed.

I turned to look at mom. "Will you shut up already?" I said coldly. I lifted my hand and suddenly she was thrown across the room, hitting a wall.

I turned back to the Winchesters. They both had guns pointed at me.

I- no, it was the thing- laughed. "You're not really going to ruin all my fun like that, are you?"

Sam started to chant something in Latin. I moved toward him, but Dean threw something at me that made me hiss.

Was that salt? Did he really just throw salt at me?

I felt the thing trying to attack them, but I didn't want to do it. I tried to fight it off- which is really hard, by the way- until Sam finished that weird chant.

Weird black smoke filled the air for a few moments before disappearing, and I collapsed.

"Hey, Lydia," Sam caught me before I hit the floor. "It's okay, it's gone." he tried to calm me down, I realized. I didn't notice I was crying.

"You weren't lying," I whispered.

"Why would we lie about something like this?" Dean asked. He was checking if my mom was okay.

"D-did I," I stuttered. "Did I do this to her?"

Sam shook his head. "The demon did."

"The demon who was inside MY body!"

"It wasn't your fau-"

"-Sam?" Dean cut him off. "She's not breathing. And there's blood."

My heart stopped for a moment.

Sam was trying to stay calm. "She probably just hit her head a little-"

"-Did you not hear what I just said? She's not breathing!"

"Oh my God," I muttered. "Oh my GOD!"

"Lydia-" Dean tried to comfort me while his brother called an ambulance.

I shook my head. I didn't want to hear whatever it was he had to say.

No words will bring my mom back.

So it was better to just not say anything.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, another "Dean's Daughter fanfic", right? WRONG.**

**This is all about Sammy (;**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**xx Demi**


End file.
